Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to simulating defunct attractions, and more particularly, to an augmented reality and virtual reality location-based attraction simulation playback and creation system and processes for simulating past attractions and preserving present attractions as location-based augmented reality and virtual reality simulations of the attractions.
Through the ages, many theme park or amusement park attractions and/or rides have gone defunct or have been decommissioned. While many other operational attractions exist at theme parks and amusement parks in the present day, many of the old rides and attractions which are now defunct or decommissioned would spark the interest of a great many people, yet there is no solution for the many defunct and decommissioned rides and attractions.
Therefore, what is needed is a theme park attraction and accompanying augmented reality (AR) and/or virtual reality (VR) application that simulates recreations of decommissioned amusement or theme park rides and attractions no longer in existence, as well as historical sites and events, and allows for crowd-sourced creation of new simulations for present and upcoming attractions.